The present invention relates to an adjustable apparatus for use in a signal generator of the type used with a machine having a rotatable disk that includes a plurality of teeth.
A signal generator with a magnetic support structure is known from DE-GM 81 30 371. This magnetic support structure along with a U-shaped magnetizable member are arranged along the outside of a rotatable magnetic ring (that includes alternate north and south poles at defined angular distances) so that a narrow airgap is formed between the magnetizable member and the ring. The U-shaped member is inserted in a small plastics block likewise of U-shaped design. In this way, the position of the U-shaped member is predetermined. Therefore, the U-shaped member must be manufactured with a relatively high accuracy because its effectiveness strongly decreases as the distance increases, and because in the case of a smaller distance, owing to the already very small airgap, a sliding on the ring may occur, thus likewise reducing its effectiveness and increasing the torque.